The invention concerns a thrust reverser and silencer assembly located within a nacelle and associated with a dilution nozzle receiving three flows of gas, designated primary, secondary and tertiary flows.
This general type of arrangement is shown in British Pat. No. 1,428,984. That patent describes a jet pipe of a turbojet engine equipped with a multitube silencer in two parts in the form of a spherical cap and two obstructors of the same shape, with the external surface of the latter being adapted to the internal surface of the preceding elements. The four elements are movable, independently in paris, around a common axis, the movements being controlled by cylinders.
This device has the disadvantage in that it is essentially adapted to a primary conduit or, at the most, to use with a double flow and, furthermore, the characteristics of the associated silencer are not described. In addition, the obstructors do not perform the function of jet reversal.